bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Bear
Black Bear is one of the six permanent quest bears to be accessed in the game, the others being Brown Bear, Polar Bear, Panda Bear, Mother Bear and Science Bear. He is also usually the first quest bear to be accessed. He provides quests to players to help them progress in the game and to give them some extra goals. This particular bear focuses on pollen collecting. He is located near the Ticket Tent, Red Cannon, Sprout Summoner, the Red HQ, and the hives. Quests Black Bear's quests require collecting pollen for him, and in return, he will give you honey, Royal Jelly, a Silver Egg, a Gold Egg, a Diamond Egg, and eventually Star Jelly. He rewards you with 4,455,000 honey in total excluding the Star Jelly quests. When doing the quests for the Diamond Egg, he will give you a Royal Jelly every 4 quests, for a total of 5 Royal Jellies and a Diamond Egg. When doing quests for the Star Jelly, he'll reward 5 tickets and royal jelly for every quest completion. Quests to Silver Egg (6) Quests to Gold Egg (9) Quests to Diamond Egg (20) Quests to Star Jelly (20) Repeatable Quests After completing Bee a Star, Black Bear will randomly assign quests that can be completed indefinitely, similar to Polar Bear and Brown Bear. The rewards below are guaranteed, as sometimes Black Bear may give other rewards. You can only get 1 quest per hour. In addition to rewards listed, each quest has a chance to yield extra rewards, including: 50x Treats, 100x Treats, Blue Extract, Red Extract, Glitter, Glue, Oil, Enzymes, Magic Bean or Star Jelly. Egg Hunt Quest 2019 Dialogue Black Bear gives a lot of information in his quest dialogues. Some of the information he gives is not found anywhere else in-game. Trivia *Black Bear proudly calls himself a "Honey Connoisseur" in his dialogue. This is what the "Black Bear's Title" hint (behind the Instant Converter) refers to, leading to the code "Connoisseur". *He's the third bear to have a list of endlessly repeating quests. *He is self-aware that he is in a Roblox game, along with Panda Bear, Mother Bear, Bee Bear, and Science Bear, as he says, “But this is ROBLOX! Anything goes!” He also says "the 'luck' stat in the game' and mentions waiting for an update to happen and mentions that he's a 'virtual bear'. *Black Bear uses the Cartoony Animation Package. *On the last quest to get an egg, he says "one more quests and the kind egg is yours." This isn't the only pluralization error in the game. *He is the first bear to give a Diamond Egg, with Panda Bear being the second. *The repeatable quests used to be given one after another, with no cooldown. However, it was changed to have a one hour cooldown, along with changing the rewards up to compensate the cooldown. *He, Mother Bear and Brown Bear were "nice" this year, as stated by Bee Bear. *He is the only quest giver to have normal quests and repeatable quests. *In the 4/5/19 update, Black Bear has 20 more quests and gives you a Star Jelly at the end, making a total of 55 quests to get Star Jelly. *In "Pretty Pumpkins" during dialogue, originally it was only "Test." This was a mistake on Onett's end and added the actual dialogue sometime later. *He is the first quest giver who requires you to collect pollen from the Stump Field. *He and Panda Bear are the only bears that mention the history of the mountain. *He mentions a mysterious bee once "destroyed an entire field with powerful gusts of wind" in the "Black Bear, Why?" dialogue. This could possibly reveal a new bee. *He is acrophobic, or afraid of heights, as said in the quest "High Altitude". *In the Egg Hunt Event, Black Bear instructed to collect 200 pollen from the Sunflower Field, but when you get the quest, it tells you to collect 200 pollen from the Dandelion Field instead. Category:Bears Category:Quest giver Category:NPC